Gifts for Girls
by Syrabella Temptation
Summary: The guys want to buy the girls a gift, but don't know what to do. Lucky they get some help, and make a new friend. I know I said I was going to put in another chapter but I can't get that deep into the characters heads. Sorry....One Shot!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, any artists mentioned, etc__…__I only own the plot_

_I kinda thought this would be an interesting way to add a character. RivenXMusa_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"__What should we get them?__"__ Ophir asked, as the rest of the Specialists sat down at the table with him. They where sitting outside a café in Magix. _

_Helia took a sip of his green tea. __"__Flora would love a new plant. I should look at that new Nursery. Maybe I could find her a baby Dragon Root.__"_

_Sky shook his head, and drank his hazelnut coffee. __"__Dude, you always get her plants, and the ones she has are invading the other girls spaces.__"_

_Riven sat off to the side, drinking his black coffee. He didn__'__t have a girlfriend; he was just there because it was entertaining watching the Specialists squirm._

_"__I have an idea. Why don__'__t we get them new C.D.__'__s?__"__ Brandon suggested, nearly knocking over his iced coffee in the process. _

_"__That__'__s a great idea! Tecna__'__s been saying that she needs to download some new music.__"__ Timmy added, stirring his cappuccino._

_"__Then it__'__s settled. C.D.__'__s for all.__"__ Ophir finished his frappachino. _

_"__Could you imagine, the problems we__'__d face, if the girls knew we discussed our problems over coffee?__"__ Brandon said as they walked into Musical Madness. Riven just shook his head and followed his friends._

_"__Brandon, there are something__'__s that you just don__'__t tell your girl.__"__ Riven said._

_"__Speaking of which, we should find you a girl.__"__ Sky taunted._

_"__There isn__'__t a girl alive that I could stand to be around long enough to date. And the first time she talked about shopping for clothes we__'__d be through.__"__ Riven grunted._

_"__Nah, there__'__s just no girl alive that__'__ll put up with you.__"__ Timmy joked. The group laughed as they walked to the clerk and explained their predicament._

_"__No problem boys. Muse will help ya right out. MUSA! You__'__re needed front and center!__"__ The clerk yelled. Within seconds a tall beautiful, young woman ran into view, to stop in front of the clerk. _

_Her short blackish-blue pigtails bounced with her heavy breaths. __"__Yeah. Whatcha want Mike?__"__ She panted, her Asian eyes glaring at the clerk._

_"__Muse, this is Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Ophir, and Riven. They need help finding gifts for their girlfriends. Guys this is Musa, the only person in this entire store that knows the difference between an 8 track and a C.D.__"__ Mike rolled his eyes and turned away to do some paper work._

_"__Gee, thanks Mike.__"__ Musa said sarcastically. __"__Okay. So guys why don__'__t ya tell me about your girls?__"_

_"__Well Bloom is an Earth girl that__'__s the Princess of Sparks.__"__ Sky started. __"__I really don__'__t know what she likes, but I remember her talking about a band called Aqua once.__"_

_"__Alright. How __'__bout you?__"__ Musa pointed at Helia_

_"__My Flora loves anything to do with nature.__"_

_"__Nature lover__…__okay. Next?__"_

_Riven studied the dark haired, light skinned fairy. Her blue jeans were so loose that they sat low enough on her hips to show glimpses of her pink underwear. Musa__'__s one strap red tank top was so tight to her body that it didn__'__t leave much to the imagination. He paid little attention to the guys, as Ophir explained that Layla loved to dance to fast music, and when Timmy said that Tecna liked techno, and that Stella loved any female singers. _

_"__What about you?__"__ Musa asked Riven for the third time, as she poked a finger into his chest._

_"__What? Oh, I don__'__t have a girlfriend.__"__ Riven__'__s brain had almost sent the command for him to grab her finger and kiss her. _

_"__Sor-ry. didn__'__t mean to pry.__"__ She rolled her eyes, and led the guys down a bunch of aisles. Every once and a while Musa would stop and hand one of the guys a C.D. Bloom got an album from the Earth band Aqua. Flora got a C.D of nature sounds. Musa found an album from a band called Soccx for Layla. Stella got an album of a bunch of famous women singing songs about their own vanity. While Tecna got a techno album. _

_"__Musa, why don__'__t you attend Alfea?__"__ Sky asked. _

_"__I do. Well I will. I__'__m enrolling next week, so I__'__ll be there in time for the dance.__"__ Musa laughed, as she walked the guys to the front desk. _

_"__Uh oh.__"__ Everyone stopped to Timmy__'__s voice._

_"__What__'__s wrong bro?__"__ Brandon asked, and then looked. There was the Winx Club walking into Musical Madness_

_"__It__'__s the girls!__"__ Helia__'__s eyes were wide._

_"__Just a moment Ladies. Musa! Get your cute little butt over here!__"__ They heard Mike yell._

_"__Ohh Mike. I__'__m going to kill you.__"__ Musa__'__s eyebrow twitched. __"__Here guys, go down this aisle, then use the first check out you see. I__'__ll lead your girls in the opposite direction.__"__ Musa explained, and then ran to Mike and the girls._

_"__Come on guys. She gave us an opening, lets take it!__"__ Ophir said. Riven stood for a second watching Musa, then turned and followed his friends._

_Musa could feel Riven watching her. _What's his deal?_ She thought to herself. When she got to the front of the store, the girls introduced themselves. Musa knew immediately that she made the right choices to help the guys, and also understood why each guy was absolutely gaga for his girl._

_Musa spent the next hour, laughing and getting to know each girl personally. The more they talked, the more Musa couldn__'__t wait to enroll at Alfea. Apparently the girls had the same idea as the Specialists, and decided to get them C.D.__'__s also. Since she already met the Specialists, she only needed the girls to tell them more specifics about what they liked, in order to find the perfect C.D. for them._

_"__Musa, the guys have this friend, Riven, and he doesn__'__t have a girlfriend and well-__"__ Bloom started._

_"__Well, we were wondering if you would be interested in going on a group date with him.__"__ Stella finished. _

_Musa laughed. The Solaria fairy intrigued her. Musa loved how blunt Stella could be. __"__Why not. I got nothing better to do.__"__ She answered. Musa really wanted to know why Riven studied her like a frog about to be dissected by some gruesome little boy._

_"__Oh good. Maybe his mood will improve with you there.__"__ Flora said hopefully. _

_The girls paid for their C.D.__'__s. __"__Musa, I hope you__'__re right about the music choices.__"__ Layla said worried, as the Winx Club, and Musa, walked out of Musical Madness._

_"__Calm down Layla. Trust me. I__'__m not the Princess of the Harmonic realm for nothing.__"__ Musa patted her back. _

_"__Musa__'__s right. Thanks to her knowledge of music, there is a 88.9 percent chance of the boy__'__s liking their gifts.__"__ Tecna encouraged her._

_Meanwhile, the boys where waiting for the girls in the park as arranged. _

_"__What if the girls don__'__t like their gifts?__"__ Helia said concerned, sitting cross legged under a tree._

_"__Don__'__t sweat it, Helia. Thanks to the Musa, there is a 97.2 percent success-in-gifts rate.__"__ Timmy told him after checking his hand held computer. _

_"__We don__'__t need statistic__'__s, Timster!__"__ Brandon said, hanging upside down from a tree limb. _

_"__Brandon__'__s right. The girls will like them, simply because we got them a gift without it being an important date.__"__ Ophir said._

_"__The girls are here, act cool!__"__ Sky warned, and the guys all calmed themselves down. Except for Riven, who rolled his eyes._

_"__Snookums!__"__ Stella cried and ran to Brandon. Brandon jumped from the tree to hug his, __"__Cup cake!__"_

_The Winx Club and other Specialists laughed at the two. Bloom and Sky just walked to each other, and hugged. Helia walked behind Flora, and wrapped his arms around her. Layla sat down beside Ophir, and laid her head on his shoulder. Tecna and Timmy walked to each other, and awkwardly held hands. _

_"__Awe, that__'__s so sweet!__"__ Riven turned and saw Musa standing there looking at the couples._

_"__The girls warned me that they__'__d find me a date.__"__ Riven mumbled._

_"__Yep. I__'__m one unlucky girl.__"__ she poked his bicep and sat down on a near by picnic table. Riven followed her. __"__Why don__'__t you guys exchange gifts, so that I can stop worrying!__"__ She shouted._

_Everyone looked at his or her sweet-heart. __"__you mean, you helped the guys too?__"__ Flora asked._

_"__Yep, not two minutes after I finished helping the guys, Mike called me to help you girls.__"_

_The guys looked sheepish, and handed the girls their presents. The girls blushed and handed over the guys__'__ presents. All parties opened the small boxes, and their eyes went wide. The girls flung themselves at their boys. __"__Thank you!__"__ went a female chorus._

_Both Riven and Musa, rolled their eyes. __"__Where__'__s my love? I found the albums.__"_

_Everyone laughed at Musa__'__s mock-hurt look. Riven looked at her curiously. _How could a girl with such a love for fun and music have the tough side I saw in her eyes while we were at the store. _Riven thought. Musa turned and saw Riven watching her. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. Riven frowned and looked away._

_The group began to walk through Magix, only to stop in front of the Mall._

_"Alright! It's time to shop!" Stella smiled, and the other girls gave enthusiastic nods. The Specialists just smiled. Whenever the girls went shopping, it meant they got to see the Winx in several different outfits, since it was spring, maybe they would try on some bathing suits._

_Musa and Riven groaned at Stella's remark. "Sorry babe, but I think I'll pass if that's your idea of a date." Musa said. _

_"Come on Musa!" Layla encouraged, "It'll be fun!"_

_"Uh, no. You girls' shop. I'm gone to the arcade." Musa pointed her thumb towards the arcade. _

_"You know. I just might join you." Riven said stiffly. _

_"You two are no fun." Bloom laughed as they walked into the stores. _

_Musa just shook her head, and walked beside Riven into the arcade. "Oh! Riven I challenge you to Dance Dance Revolution!" Musa laughed, taking Riven's hand and pulling him to the machine._

_"I've never tried this." Riven explained._

_"It's really easy! Just press what ever directional arrow, you see in the arrow outline!" Musa picked the song "Butterfly" and the two began to dance. Her body swayed to the music and her steps were light to enable her faster movements. To start Riven was slow and sloppy, but so understood the ideals of the game, and was giving Musa a run for her money in skill. Riven laughed. He was actually enjoying himself. _

He's really hot when he laughs._ Musa thought to herself, and kept dancing. At the end of the song, Musa fell to knee on the floor. _

_"You okay?" Riven asked_

_"Yeah. I've never had such competition. Your good!" Musa smiled._

_Riven smiled back, and helped her up. "Come on lets get something to eat."_

_The two walked to the food court, and ordered loaded pizzas. They sat down at a table, and Musa picked at the meat and veggies that had fallen off, before eating her actual pizza. _

_"Musa, can I tell you something?" Riven asked. _

_"Sure." she shrugged at took a bite out of her pie._

_"Well, Musa. I, uh. I mean. I know we just met but uh…" Riven stammered._

_"Hey Musa! Riven!" Tecna called, and the girls and guys walked over to the two._

_"Hey all." Musa smiled. She looked at Riven and winked. "Don't worry babe. Me too." _

_Riven looked shocked for a minute, then smiled. Under the table Riven handed her a blank C.D., while everyone looked at the couple confused._


End file.
